


Morgana's photo album

by Dr_Horse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Horse/pseuds/Dr_Horse
Summary: Hi Purpleplums!Let me be honest- when I saw your wishlist I had no idea what to draw. In the end I decided to go with Winter holiday themed Merthur, because you can't go wrong with Christmas Merthur (or at least I hope so xP)Happy Holidays!





	Morgana's photo album

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleplums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/gifts).



> Hi Purpleplums! 
> 
> Let me be honest- when I saw your wishlist I had no idea what to draw. In the end I decided to go with Winter holiday themed Merthur, because you can't go wrong with Christmas Merthur (or at least I hope so xP) 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

  


Morgana and Gwen have had enough! If those idiots can't talk with each other like normal people to resolve their misunderstanding and admit their feelings, then they'll spend rest of this Christmas Eve, tied up together under the christmas tree. 

Which leave us with rather unimpressed Merlin, and terrified Arthur, because no one knows what else his sister and her girlfriend might come up with. 


End file.
